Une rose à l'orphelinat
by AlexAnnA
Summary: Anna, 17ans, est orpheline et s'apprete à passer son dernier été avec tous les petits orphelins; mais un nouvel arrivant va quelque peu pertuber ses vacances...
1. chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Alex !!! voici ma première fanfic que je publie sur internet (d'habitude mes seuls lecteurs sont mes amies), bref, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez, et j'attends d'avoir vos critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises).**

**Anna est un personnage inventé que j'utilise toujours pour mes fanfictions !! bien sur vous retrouverez des personnages de Harry Potter qui ne m'appartiennent pas (je sais pas si c vraiment la peine de préciser lol).**

bonne lecture,

...~UNE ROSE A L'ORPHELINAT~...

Chapitre 1

-Anna, dépêche-toi! me cria Annie, du fond du dortoir.

Annie avait 5ans, et elle était adorable : sa petite tête rousse et bouclée lui donnait un air malicieux qui lui correspondait tout à fait.

Lorsque j'étais arrivée, l'année dernière, à l'orphelinat Kurlander, au Sud du Pré-au-Lard, elle avait été la première à venir vers moi, à me rassurer, et à me faire visiter. J'arrivais tout droit d'un orphelinat de France, et je ne parlais pas un mot anglais; ce fut très dur au début, mais j'appris rapidement, et depuis tout se passait pour le mieux, même si j'avais parfois la nostalgie de mes amis français. Et puis ma nouvelle école, Poudlard, était tout simplement merveilleuse et je m'y étais fait durant ma 6e année, d'autres amis, du nom d'Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter (oui oui, le fameux Harry Potter !!). Enfin bref, malgré l'absence de mes parents (ça allait maintenant bientôt faire 10 ans) ma vie n'était pas des plus malheureuses.

-Anna! répéta Annie de sa petite voix. Grouille, il vient d'arriver.

-J'arrive! répondis-je en enfilant rapidement un pantalon.

Et on descendit les escaliers en courant, pour rejoindre tous les autres dans le hall d'entrée.

Il y avait un nouveau venu à Kurlander, et nous étions tous très excités à l'idée de le voir, mais aussi très tristes de savoir qu'il se retrouvait, à présent, lui aussi sans familles.

es 7 autres enfants (j'étais la plus grande), Mr Costello, Mme Harrington et Mme Patrick, notre infirmière, étaient tous rassemblaient devant la grande porte d'entrée en bois.

-Ah Anna, te voilà enfin, me dit Mme Harrington, viens vite mon enfant.

Elle me fit signe de la main et je me plaçai à côté d'elle. Puis on entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Mme Barnard, la directrice, entra, suivit d'un garçon d'environ mon âge. Il était blond d'un blond-plus-blond-tu-meurs, avait un visage fin et un teint pâle. 

_Non, c'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas être lui. Dites-moi que c'est son frère jumeau, pitié ! Non j'efface, après réflexion, pas son jumeau, un comme lui c'est déjà suffisant !!! _

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Malfoy ! dis-je difficilement, en écarquillant des yeux gros comme ceux d'Elijah Wood*.

-Mes chers enfants, dit Mme Barnard en mettant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Malfoy qui la regarda l'air de dire "mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait, là ?", laissez-moi vous présentez le jeune Draco Malfoy, qui va rester quelques temps en notre compagnie.

-Bonjour Draco Malfoy, dirent tous les enfants en choeur.

Soudain, celui que je considérais comme l'un des garçons les plus horribles, narquois, abrutis, idiots et méchants croisa mon regard, et ses yeux devinrent au moins (si ce n'est plus) aussi grands que les miens, une seconde auparavant.

C'en était trop ! je devais sûrement être en train de rêver! Je regardai la vielle horloge sur un mur à ma droite, elle indiquait 8h15 am.

_Bon, c'est pas tout,_ pensai-je, _mais je vais aller me coucher. Vous savez les réveils trop brutaux le matin, ça me fait avoir d'affreuses hallucinations !!_

Pendant que les autres posaient des questions au visage inexpressif de Malfoy sur la qualité de son voyage jusqu'au Pré-au-lard, je remontai discrètement les escaliers, et entrai dans notre dortoir commun. Il était assez petit, il ne comportait que 10 lits (5 de chaque côté de la pièce), avec chacun une petite commode, mais on s'y sentait tellement à l'aise. Et puis les matelas étaient presque aussi confortables que ceux de Poudlard. Enfin bref, je n'étais pas trop d'humeur à disserter sur les matelas; une seule chose préoccupait mon esprit : "pourquoi est-ce que celui que je haïssais plus que tout, celui qui ne ratait pas une minute pour m'envoyer une vanne (heu, moi non plus à vrai dire), celui qui avait toujours insulté et ridiculisé mes amis, celui qui ne respectait rien et personne à part sa petite famille chérie et lui même, et ben pourquoi, POURQUOI, il avait fallu que ce soit LUI qui se ramène ici ?

_Le vie est si cruelle..._

Je m'assit sur mon lit en soupirant.

Et maintenant, il allait bien s'amuser en apprenant que je n'avais pas de parents et ...mais attendez, s'il était là aussi, à Kurlander, c'était que lui non plus n'avait plus de famille chez qui aller ! Aaaah, finalement, je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser !!!!!!

-Bunton ? dit un voix près de moi, d'un air moqueur que je reconnu très bien, et qui me tira de mes rêveries.

Je me levai pour faire face au sale gamin, prête à le défier.

-Oh pas tant de louanges, je te prie. Tu peux te rassoire !

-Va te faire voir, Malfoy !crachai-je en lui jetant un regard noir qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

-Bunny Buntie, voyons, essaye au moins de rester un minimum polie, on va devoir cohabiter...

-D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous l ? Tu es tellement un chien que même ta propre famille t'a mis à la porte ?!?

-Ca te regarde pas, Bunton ! répliqua Malfoy férocement.

-Ah, j'ai touché le point sensible, on dirait !

-La ferme !

Les rôles étaient maintenant inversés, c'était moi qui attaquais, et lui qui me suppliait d'arrêter. J'aimais ça !

-Maintenant que Papa est à Askaban et Maman à Ste Mangouste, on se sent bien seu...

-JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER! cria-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique et en la pointant vers moi.

-Arrête tes bêtises Malfoy ! dis-je d'un voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Et pourquoi ? Ca fait longtemps que j'en rêvais.

Je le sentais énervé, et je savais qu'il était réellement capable de me jeter un sort, mais je tentai de le raisonner :

-Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pendant les grandes vacances, et je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas finir comme ton père, pour non respect des lois de la constituti...

-Ca va ! me coupa-t-il sèchement

_Ouf._

Il rangea sa baguette furieusement dans la poche de sa veste, prit ses valises, et se dirigea vers l'un des deux lits qui étaient libres, pour ranger ses affaires.

Je quittai la pièce. Ca promettait de vivre avec lui, au moins, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer !!! Heureusement qu'il ne restait que deux semaines de vacances.

_J'imagine déjà la tête des autres quand je vais leur raconter ça !_

**S'il vous plait laissez-moi plein de reviews, tout ce que vous avez pensé sur ce début d'histoire, j'en serais ravie. et si ya des trucs que vous comprendnez pas, n'hésitez pas a demander, parfois ca me parait normal, mais ca ne l'est pas pour tout le monde !!!**


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Je sortit du bâtiment et me dirigeai vers la petite volière. Je poussais à peine la vieille porte en bois qu'on m'appela. Je me retournai et aperçu Matt, un jeune garçon de 14ans, me rejoindre.

-salut Matt, lui répondis-je, t'as vu la nouvelle recrue tout à l'heure, c'est génial, hein ! 

-Tu parles de Draco Malfoy ?

-J'aurais préféré parler d'un autre, mais ouais c'est lui ! Ce mec, je peux pas le supporter, c'est affolant, j'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un; t'imagine je préfèrerais même encore manger des carottes cuites toute ma vie que de passer une seconde dans la même pièce que lui, c'est pour dire, tu sais comment j'aime les carottes !!

Matt sourit. Lui aussi était à Poudlard, à Serdaigle, et me comprenait sûrement étant donné que personne n'aimait "le Prince de Serpentard" à part les Serpentards eux-même.

-Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas...

_Qu'est-ce que je disais !_

-J'ai un ami à Poufsouffle, reprit-il, Malfoy le prend pour son chien. Il l'oblige à faire ses devoirs, à porter son sac, et même à faire le pitre pour le divertir. Il l'a menaçait en disant que s'il répétait ou se plaignait, il s'assurerait personnellement que les mangemorts viennent sonner à sa porte.

-C'est horrible !

-Ouais ! J'aimerais tellement le venger, soupira Matt.

-Moi aussi. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire passer à môssieur "je-me-prends-pour-le-chef-des-chefs-respectez-moi-je-suis-le-roi", qui n'est en fait autre que le roi des idiots, deux semaines d'enfer. Il va s'en rappeler longtemps, dis-je en réfléchissant déjà aux pires pièges que je pourrais lui faire.

-Ne fais pas ça Anna !

Je regardai Matt, perplexe. Lui qui avait fait les pires bêtises, lui qui avait failli se faire renvoyer et de Kurlander et de Poudlard au moins une soixantaine de fois, LUI me disait de ne pas faire ça !! En quel honneur ?

-Pas sans moi en tout cas, finit-il.

_Ah, me voilà rassurée... _

-Marché conclu !

On se tapa dans les mains, un sourire sadique aux coins des lèvres, et je rentrai enfin dans la volière, alors que Matt retournait au dortoir.

Chouette, ma chouette, se reposait paisiblement au bord d'un fenêtre. En entendant les bruits de la porte d'entrée et de mes pas, elle ouvrit un oeil qu'elle referma aussitôt.

-Ah ah, je t'ai vu !! Allez, Chouette, sois chouette et fait pas comme si tu dormais. Arrête de faire la fainéasse, j'ai du boulot pour toi.

je lui mit mon parchemin, sur lequel j'avais écrit que Malfoy squattait Kurlander, dans une de ses pattes et lui tapotai l'arrière-train.

-Allez cocotte, apporte ça à Hermione s'il te plait, et si tu traînes pas trop en route, tu auras un peu de gâteau ce soir.

Sur ces belles paroles (qui étaient d'ailleurs les miennes ), elle s'envola dans un battement d'ailes tellement gracieux que ça me fit penser à Dormeur dans Blanche-Neige et les sept nains.

La porte de la volière s'ouvrit à nouveau et une petite tête rousse apparut.

-Coucou la puce, dis-je à Annie.

-Anna, je veux te présenter mon ami, dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Ca se présentait mal, la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait dit ça, elle m'avait montré une grenouille et avait explosé en larmes quand je lui avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un jouet Moldu en plastique. Du coup je lui avait acheté un chocogrenouille !

Des tonnes d'idées me vinrent à l'esprit sur l'identité de ce nouvel ami, mais je n'eu pas à chercher bien loin en le voyant franchir la porte à son tour. Ok, ça se présentait TRES mal, ce n'était pas une grenouille en plastique malheureusement, mais Malofoie , avec un hibou sur son épaule.

Celui-ci (pas le hibou) souriait de son petit sourire impertinent habituel.

-Bunny, s'exclama-t-il en me prenant soudainement dans les bras.

-Urgh !

-C'est qui Bunny ? demanda Annie.

-Personne, dis-je en poussant le balourd que j'avais dans sur moi, et en le fusillant du regard.

_Les carottes cuites, les carottes cuites..._

Annie nous présenta :

-Elle, c'est mon amie Anna, et lui c'est mon ami Grato !

Je pouffai sans me retenir.

-C'est Draco, corrigea Malfoy dans une voix que je ne connaissais pas et qu'on aurait presque pu qualifié de "gentille et douce".

Annie nous regarda à tour de rôle sans trop comprendre, et reprit :

-Mr Costello dit que quand deux personnes se rencontrent, elles doivent se dire bonjour ! 

_Merci Merlin l'enchanteur, en Angleterre, ils ne se font heureusement pas la bise ! Pouah, vous m'imaginez poser ma joue contre ce truc tout blanc. Vite, des carottes !!!_

Je prit Annie dans mes bras et serrai la main de Grato pour faire plaisir à la petite.

-Je suis vraiment très dégoûtée de te rencontrer, et j'espère sincèrement que tu vas passer des moments inoubliables en notre compagnie, dis-je rapidement sans vraiment articuler et en le laissant seul avec les hibous.

-Dégoûtée, ça veut dire pas bon, hein Anna ? me demanda Annie une fois dehors.

-Oui ma chérie, acquiesçai-je en la posant par terre alors qu'on se dirigeait cers le dortoir.

-Alors pourquoi t'as dit "dégoûtée de le rencontrer" ?

-Ah j'ai dit ça ? Je voulais dire "enchantée", bien sûr. On appelle ça un "lapsus", c'est quand on dit un mot sans faire exprès à la place d'un autre.

_Souvent très significatifs..._

-Et inoublabe, ça veut dire quoi ?

-On dit inou-bli-a-ble. Ca veut dire qu'on n'oublie pas.

-Ah.

Un ange passe puis Annie reprit.

-Tu sais, il est très gentil, Grato !

-Pas possible ! Il t'a jeté un sort ?

-Non, il m'a donné plein de bonbons !

-Comme c'est touchant. Mais tu sais Annie, il essais juste de t'acheter !!

-Non, il m'a pas donné d'argent, juste des bonbons.

Je rigolai malgré moi.

-Il t'utilise, il veut pas être seul, alors il essaie de se faire des amis. Et il veut que tu sois son ami en te donnant des bonbons.

-Cool, ça tombe bien, moi aussi je veux être son amie.

Je poussai la porte d'entrée en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était décidément trop petite pour comprendre !


	3. chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà je poste un court chapitre aujourd'hui, mais il risque d'y en avoir un plus long avant lundi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, depuis le début, Draco n'apparaît pas beaucoup, c'est normal, j'essaie de mettre en condition l'histoire (ça se dit ça ?), pour introduire tous les personnages, et de bien faire comprendre la situation d'Anna. Draco aura un plus (beaucoup) grand rôle dans les prochains chapitres !!  
  
Ange-noir : merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir... heu dans le premier chapitre, Anna dit que Lucius est à Askaban et que Narcissa est à Ste Mangouste (j'expliquerai tout ça plus tard...), donc voilà, c'était pas vraiment dit explicitement, mais de toutes faons, j'en reparlerais dans d'autres chapitres !! merci bisous.  
  
Maya0 : merci Maya0, je fais de mon mieux pour updater, mais avec les révisions, c'est pas très facile...bisous.  
  
Emeline et Cyss : ben je vous avait déjà répondu par mails ! je vous fait de gros gros bisous les filles, je vous adore !!! ET VIVE LES PIPELETTES !!!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Toc toc toc.  
  
-Entrez !  
  
Je poussai la porte, Matt derrière moi, et entrai dans le bureau de Mme Barnard la directrice de l'orphelinat.  
  
-Bonjour les enfants, vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
  
-Bonjour Madame, on aimerait votre accord pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, Matt et moi, s'il vous plait.  
  
-La sortie est prévue pour la semaine prochaine...pourquoi n'attendez-vous pas le 27 pour y aller avec les autres ? Sophia rentre à Poudlard cette année, et elle aura besoin de votre aide pour acheter toutes ses fournitures.  
  
-Ben, on ira aussi le 27, là, on veut juste y aller tous les deux. S'il vous plait dites « oui » !!! la supplia Matt.  
  
Mme Barnard nous fixa en souriant.  
  
-C'est d'accord, finit-elle par lâcher. Il est 4 heures, tâchez de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit ! Tenez prenez ça.  
  
Elle tendit à Matt un pot avec de la poudre de Cheminette dedans.  
  
-Et utilisez la cheminée de votre dortoir, la mienne a besoin d'être réparée.  
  
-Merci madame, dit –on en chœur.  
  
-Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'on allait y faire ! dit Matt en entrant dans notre chambre.  
  
-Tu verras bien... à toi l'honneur !  
  
Il se servit généreusement de la poudre, se plaça dans la cheminée et pronoça :  
  
-Chemin de Traverse !  
  
Et il disparut en une boufée de fumée verte.  
  
Je m'apprêtai à entrer moi même dans la cheminée quand une voix surnoise résonna derrière moi pour me demander où j'allais.  
  
-Ca ne te regarde pas Malfoy ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Grato. Comme c'est trognon !!!  
  
Ses narines se dilatèrent et il pinça les lèvres j'éclatai de rire.  
  
-Bunton, je te conseillerais de parler sur un autre ton quand tu t'adresses à moi, dois-je te rappeler que je suis préfet et que...  
  
-Juste au cas où t'aurais pas vraiment remarqué, on est pas à Poudlard, alors ton insigne de préfet, tu peux te la mettre là où je pense !  
  
-Fais gaffe, je pourrais me vanger à la rentrée, Bunny ! En attendant, dis- moi où tu penses ! me dit-il en souriant sadiquement.  
  
-Dans ton...  
  
-Vous allez quelque part ? demanda Florence en entrant dans le dortoir, accompagnée de ses deux meilleures amies Marina et Sophia.  
  
-Moi oui, je vais rejoindre des amis au Chemin de Traverse malheureusement, ce truc là en face de moi ne peux pas venir, et il m'a dit qu'il rêvait de vous rencontrer. Vous n'avez qu'à jouer avec lui, il est tout seul... Bon excusez-moi il faut que j'y aille, Matt m'attend !  
  
Malfoy me fixa méchament alors que je prenais une bonne poignée de poudre.  
  
-A tout à l'heure ! leur dis-je en souriant radieusement.  
  
-Tu veux faire un « action ou vérité » ? entendis-je Sophia lui demander avant que je ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon tiède.  
  
Je rejoignit ensuite Matt qui m'attendait impatiement, et on flâna dans la grande rue principale en quête du numéro 93. Le magasin portant ce numéro s'appelait « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux », et était tenu par deux jumeaux qui se trouvaient être les grands frères de Ron. A Poudlard, tout le monde parlait de Fred et George, les farceurs de service qui avaient eu le courage de quitter l'école de façon superbe, deux ans auparavant. Leur magasin était très connu, mais je n'y était jamais allée j'avais donc assez hâte de rencontrer ces fameux héros-rigolos !! Matt parut tout content lorsque je lui annonça que mon plan était de se remplir les poches des farces les plus horribles que l'on puisse imaginer, et Fred et George (que j'avais trouvé supers sympas ,en passant !) le furent encore plus quand on leur dit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit cadeau pour Malfoy. Matt et moi rentrâmes à Kurlander deux heures plus tard, de très bonne humeur,mais avec un mal fou aux abdos, à force d'avoir rit aux blagues de Georges et aux plans de Fred.  
  
Voilà, c'est pas beaucoup je sais, mais bon j'attends quand même vos critiques !!!!! REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS pliiiiiz !!! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou, alors voilà ce poste ce chapitre parce que j'ai eu le temps. Il se passe pas grand chose, mais il est essentiel pour le prochain, et puis je l'aime bien il me fait rire (je suis forte j'arrive à me faire rire toute seule lol)...  
  
Ekleenex : Emeline, ton souhait est exhaussé, alors à toi d'exhausser le mien maintenant !!!! ( . gros bisous.  
  
Maya0 : héhé Malfoy n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !!!  
  
Lacarpette0 : (j'adore ton pseudo, il me fait délirer lol) coooooool, j'ai une nouvelle lectrice !!!  
  
Cyss : ouais je sais , l'autre était un peu court, mais bon là je me rattrape un peu, non ?  
  
Un grand merci à ceux qui postent les reviews, ça me fait à chaque fois très plaisir !!!! Je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise, et je vais tout faire pour qu'elle vous plaise encore longtemps. En attendant, voilà la suite...  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Durant le repas du soir, dans le petit salon convivial de Kurlander, Mme Barnard prit la parole :  
  
-Mes chers enfants, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença- t-elle en nous regardant un par un de ses grands yeux verts grâce à tous les bénévoles qui nous soutiennent depuis toujours et au ministère de la jeunesse sorcière, mon équipe et moi même avons toujours été capables de nous occuper de vous, et vous voir heureux et notre seul but. Cette année a été particulièrement généreuse financièrement, et nous avons décidé de vous offrir quelques jours de vacances à l'autre bout du monde !  
  
Tous les enfants et moi même dîmes quelques mots enthousiastes à l'idée de prendre des vacances pendant les vacances ! Le visage de Malfoy, par contre, restait impassible, et il m'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.  
  
-C'est où l'autre bout du monde ? demanda Annie.  
  
-C'est très très loin d'ici, lui expliqua Florence.  
  
-Génial, on va aller sur une autre planète ! s'exclama Tom, le plus petit des garçons, 7 ans.  
  
Ce petit blond à lunettes avait une imagination un peu trop beaucoup débordante ! L'année dernière, il nous avait sorti que pendant notre sommeil, sans le savoir, on se transformait en un animal qui nous ressemble au plus profond de notre âme. Lui était une panthère, et il se trouvait que j'étais une vache ...  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il est adorable, ce petit !!  
  
Je souris en essayant de nous imaginer débarquer au milieu des extraterrestres. ET, téléphone, maison !  
  
Peut-être qu'on pourrait leur livre Malofoie ! Tant qu'à faire, autant faire plaisir à tout le monde puisqu'il parrait (d'après Tom) que les extraterrestres adooorent les cadeaux !  
  
-Anna, reprit Mme Barnard en me tirant de mes rêveries, étant donné que tu vas bientôt atteindre ta majorité, et par conséquent, nous quitter, nous faisons principalement ce voyage pour toi, histoire de passer un dernier bon moment tous ensemble !  
  
Arrêtez, je vais commencer à pleurer...  
  
-C'est gentil, dis-je toute émue.  
  
Ziiiiiii ziiiiiiiii zooouuuu (heu, ça représente les violons, mais c'est un peu dur à écrire !)  
  
-Au fait, où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda soudainement Matt en cassant toute l'ambiance mélancolique.  
  
C'est vrai ça, on va où ? C'est pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance, mais autant savoir, quoi !  
  
-Aux Antilles ! s'écria Mr Costello, tout content.  
  
AUX ANTILLES !!!! J'ouvris la bouche grand comme le fond de mon assiette. C'était tout simplement gé-nial ! J'avais envie de crier, de sauter partout, d'embrasser tout le monde (même Malfoy... Quoi que en y réflachissant bien, peut-être pas enfin ça dépend, je suis payée combien ?). Les Antilles... YES ! J'avais vécue aux Antilles avec mon père, pendant mes 9 premières année, avant qu'il n'attrape son satané cancer aux poumons, et ne soit obligé d'aller vivre ses derniers jours en Métropole mais ces 9 année là avaient été les plus belles de mon existence, et y retourner était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire. Ca faisait maintenant 8 ans que je n'y étais pas allé.  
  
Enfin bref, je remerciai 546546 fois Mme Barnard et les autres responsables.  
  
-On part quand ? demandai-je surexcitée.  
  
-Demain matin, alors faites vos bagages ce soir avant d'aller vous coucher.  
  
-Et combien de temps ?  
  
-Et bien, de demain mardi, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.  
  
-C'est trop cool ! cria Tom. Y a sûrement plein de dinosaures aux Antilles ils sont grands au moins ?  
  
Frank et Tom partirent dans un délire sur les dinosaures antillais, qui sont sauvages et sement la terreur partout, et bla bla bla...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Matt se pencha discrètement vers le verre de son voisin de table adoré, alias Malofoie, et y versa le liquide d'une fiole jaune que je reconnue comme étant la super toute nouvelle potion des frères Weasley.  
  
-Avec ça, avait dit George en me montrant la petite fiole jaune, il passera plus de temps à se gratter qu'à poluer notre oxygène lorsqu'il parle. L'effet dure environ une demie heure, mais il met aussi une demie heure avant d'agir.  
  
-En tout cas, tu deviens fou en seulement 5 minutes, avait ajouté son frère Fred.  
  
-J'achète, avais-je dit sur le champ.  
  
Mais pour revenir à la scène de Kurlander, Malfoy, qui croisait les bras appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise en paraissant admirer la porte d'entrée sur sa droite, n'avait pas remarqué Matt.  
  
Action number 1 : prépare-toi à passer une très bonne nuit, mon cher petit Grato. Hin hin hin (rire sadique) !!!  
  
Ma chouette Chouette arriva pile lorsqu'on servit le dessert. Comme de par hasard, hein !!  
  
-Ma féneante adorée, lui dis-je en prenant la réponse d'Hermione qu'elle me tendait, on va partir au chaud, ça te dit ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle lorgna sur mon assiette.  
  
-Ca va j'ai comprit ! Pff, t'es même pas drôle.  
  
Et je lui filai une bonne part de gâteau, parce que je suis vraiment trop gentil.  
  
La lettre d'Hermione était assez courte, et elle disait qu'elle me soutenait moralement à 100% pour Malfoy. Merci Hermione, j'apprécie beaucoup...  
  
Après le repas, tous les enfants montèrent faire leur sac et se coucher, sur ordre de notre infirmière, Mme Patrick mais je restai discuter un peu avec Mme Harrington. Elle m'apprit que nous irions dans un hôtel Moldu en Guadeloupe (l'île où j'étais née !), car état donné le peu de sorciers résidant aux Antilles, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lieux magiques...en fait, il n'y en avait qu'un : une école de 30 élèves servant pour toutes les Antilles ! Draco Malfoy, lui discutait pendant ce temps avec Mme Barnard dans un coin de la salle.  
  
Tiens, Malfoy arrive à aligner plus de trois mots dans une phrase !! Oh cool, la potion commence à faire effet, il vient de se gratter le bras !  
  
Effectivement, Blondinet se grattait à présent la tête et la jambe en plus. La directrice ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte, et je l'entendis dire qu'il montait se coucher.  
  
-Bonne nuit, dis-je aux adultes en sortant juste après Malfoy. Alors Grato, ça...gratte !?! lui demandai-je sur un ton moqueur. T'as des puces ? Je te vois te gratter depuis tout à l'heure !!!  
  
-Tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure Bounty ?? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à côté de moi, après tu t'étonne que j'aie des puces !!!! répliqua-t-il alors qu'on commençait à monter les escaliers en direction du dortoir.  
  
-T'as fait des progrès en lancement de vannes, toi, dis donc ! Mais on va dire que c'est à cause des puces ok !  
  
Il ne répondit pas, et je pouffai intérieurement en le voyant se gratter le bas du dos.  
  
-Un coup de main ? Ou de pied ? lui proposai-je aimablement.  
  
-La ferme Bunton !  
  
-Comme tu voudras...  
  
Il y eut un court silence, qui fut rapidement troublé par le cri d'un voix masculine.  
  
-PUTAIN ! gueula Malfoy en redoublant de grattements. J'en ai marre, ça me démange partout !!!!!!!  
  
J'étais morte de rire et dû m'arrêter contre la rampe pour me calmer.  
  
-Ca te fait rire, espèce d'idiote ! s'énerva-t-il en atteignant la porte du dortoir.  
  
-Bah ouais, ça se voit pas ?  
  
Au moment où il allait posser la porte et entrer, Matt la tira de l'autre côté et apparut dans l'encadrement, l'air énervé.  
  
-Qui c'est qui crie comme ça ? demanda-t-il en fixant un Malfoy hystérique en pleine démangeaison. Y en a qui veulent dormir ici, alors va faire ton boucan ailleurs, ok !!!  
  
Je montai le peu de marches qui me restaient, en me tenant les côtes tellement je riais. Le pire, ou le mieux, était que Grato ne pouvait pas répliquer, car il semblait ne plus pouvoir parler du tout ! Il resta donc dans le couloir finir sa crise, pendant que je rentrais dans le dortoir, derrière Matt qui me fit un clin d'œil.  
  
Il faisait sombre, et je fit un effort démesuré pour me calmer et ne pas réveiller les petits bouts de chous endormis. Puis, je m'installais dans mon lit confortable en remerciant les deux génis Weasley pour cette très belle soirée.  
  
Malofoie rentra à son tour environ 20 minutes plus tard, et se coucha sans bruit manifestement, ça allait mieux !  
  
Dommage, c'était bien drôle ... 


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre !!! C'est à partir de ce moment là environ que Malfoy va plus rentrer en jeu... bonne lecture, et laissez-moi vos impressions pliz !  
  
Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir à chaque fois, alors laissez-en plein plein plein !!  
  
Alpo :bien sûr, le voilà, c'est demandé si gentiment...gros bisous  
  
Cyss : ouais, j'aime bien parler des Antilles dans mes fics, faut dire que c'est un des seuls endroits que je connaisse...Et puis je voulais mes personnages loin du monde des sorciers !! Merci pour les violons, je tâcherais de faire comme tu m'as dit, la prochaine fois !! gros bisous.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Vers 9h15, le lendemain matin, Mr Costello, Mme Patrick et 6 autres enfants partirent en Guadeloupe, grâce au portoloin, pendant que l'autre groupe attendait patiemment leur départ dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
Nous étions tous très excités et super contents sauf peut-être Malfoy qui ruminait dans son coin à cause de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux ! ... Fallait dire aussi, que depuis qu'il s'était levé, son blond habituellement si parfait, n'avait cessé de passer du vert au rouge, en passant par le bleu et le rose ! J'avais malencontreusement renversé de la poudre Hairstylus de chez Weasley la veille sur son oreiller... Mais bon, l'effet commençait à s'estomper petit à petit...En tout cas, à force de rire, je crois que Monsieur Punkie me soupçonnait un peu !  
  
Bref, pour revenir à nos moutons voyageurs, nous avions vraiment hâte d'arriver en Guadeloupe. J'allais enfin revoir mon île chérie, reparler ma langue, le français, et ça allait être formidable.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on prend pas la Poudre de Cheminette ? demanda Annie pour au moins la 5e fois depuis le réveil.  
  
-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de cheminée en Guadeloupe ! s'impatienta Sophia.  
  
-Et pourquoi ils ont pas de chem...  
  
-Bon, ça va être à notre tour, nous informa Mme Barnard en consultant sa montre. Dans 20 secondes...venez toucher le portoloin.  
  
On se plaça tous autour d'une poupée créole sur laquelle on posa chacun une main. Malfoy, qui avait à présent un léger reflet bleu sur les cheveux, croisa mon regard de ses yeux gris et froids. Brr, ça me fit un frisson dans toute la colonne vertébrale.  
  
Range tes révolvers, un peu !  
  
Et puis d'un coup, on se mit tous à tourbillonner pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, avant d'atterrir sur les fesses par terre, dans une salle que je reconnu aussitôt. Il s'agissait de la salle principale de Massabielle, la seule école de sorcellerie dans toutes les Antilles mon ancienne école, quoi ! Ca me faisait tout drôle de revenir là. Peu de choses avaient changé, sauf peut être la couleur des murs qui était à présent bleue ternie.  
  
Ma 3e sensation, après mon mal de fesses et ma mélancolie de me retrouver là, fut de sentir le climat lourd, humide et si chaud nous tomber sur les épaules sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis des lustres, et qui me fit sourire à son nouveau contact.  
  
Notre réflex à tous, fut d'ôter nos robes de sorciers à cause du poids de la chaleur... de toutes façons, on devait tous s'habiller et se comporter en Moldu à partir de cet instant.  
  
-Par la barbe de mon défunt grand père...Papi, je pense très fort à toi...qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici !! s'exclama Matt, très perspicace.  
  
-J'ai toujours voulu vivre dans un pays chaud comme ça ! dit Florence, surexcitée.  
  
-Je comprends pourquoi ils n'ont pas de cheminées !  
  
-Par où passe le Père Noël ?  
  
-Qui ça ?  
  
-Est-ce que je peux garder la poupée ? demanda Annie en serrant le portoloin dans ses bras.  
  
Quelques personnes, que je ne reconnu pas et qui devaient être le nouveau personnel de Massabielle, vinrent nous accueillir chaleureusement en nous voyant.  
  
-Bienvenue en Guadeloupe. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? demanda un vieux monsieur Antillais en nous souriant. Désolé pour l'atterrissage !  
  
Après quelques bla bla bla entre adultes, on monta tous dans un petit autobus (moyen de transport Moldu qui parut terroriser tout le monde !) et parti en direction de l'hôtel pour lequel on avait réservé. Pendant le trajet, Mr Costello récapitula :  
  
-Bon les enfants, dit-il de sa voix grave en nous regardant un par un, n'oubliez pas que nous devons vivre à la Moldu, donc pas un mot sorcier de tout le séjour, c'est bien comprit ?  
  
Pour ma part, ça n'allait pas être trop dur étant donné que j'avais été élevée avec les Moldus : ma mère sorcière était morte le jour de mes deux ans, et mon père ne connaissait vraiment rien à la magie. En tout cas, rien que le fait d'imaginer un Malfoy entourré de Moldus sans pouvoir protester était presque hilarant !  
  
Mme Barnard m'avait demandé de m'occuper personnellement de son cas (désespéré), comme l'avait conseillé Dumbledore (je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'il venait faire dans l'histoire, mais bon..), pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que les non sorciers n'étaient pas si répugnants que ça ! Ca ne m'enchantait pas vraiment de devoir gaspiller mon séjour au profit d'une fouine abrutie, mais si ça pouvait le faire changer d'avis... En tout cas, ce n'étais pas gagné d'avance, puisque Blondinet semblait tuer du regard chaque recoin Moldu qu'il regardait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ! Ca me faisait tout drôle de rouler sur ces routes si familières, pourtant je ne m'en souvenais pratiquement pas mais il y avait toujours ces mêmes vaches, et ces mêmes chèvres dans ces mêmes champs (1) ...  
  
Après environ 45 minutes de voiture, on arriva enfin à l'hôtel Eden Calm , et pour achever cette arrivée presque parfaite, on m'annonça que je dormais dans la chambre avec Annie (cool), Frank et Draco (c'est qui lui ?? ... Aaaaah Grato !!! Fallait le dire !).  
  
Une fois dans la chambre d'hôtel :  
  
-Je dors en haut ! dit rapidement Frank en jetant son sac sur le lit supérieur du lit superposé .  
  
Evidement, comme toute chambre d'hôtel qui se respecte, il y a un lit superposé et un lit double. Réfléchissons... Annie est déjà en train de tester le lit inférieur, donc il reste...  
  
-PAS QUESTION !!! criai-je catégoriquement en laissant tomber ma valise par terre. Alors là, N-I-E-T, nada caput chino !! Il est hors de question que je dorme avec lui ! ajoutai-je en montrant Malfoy du doigt.  
  
-Tu as peur de moi, Bunton ? demanda-t-il de son ton impertient.  
  
-Rêve ! Mais en attendant la nuit, je refuse de mettre un seul doigt dans ce lit si tu y est.  
  
-Personne ne t'y oblige tu peux mettre tes doigts par terre par contre, je suis sûr que le sol est très confortable la nuit !!  
  
Je le fusillai du regard, alors qu'un sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Frank, sois gentil, tu veux pas dormir dans le grand lit, t'auras plus de place ! demandai-je sur un ton presqu'implorant.  
  
-Non, moi je veux dormir en haut...  
  
-Annie ? Ca t'embête pas toi de dormir aux côtés de Grato, hein ? C'est ton ami...  
  
-Son nom c'est Draco ! Moi aussi au début je croyais qu'il s'appelait Grato, mais c'est pas vrai.  
  
Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi pitoyable, j'en aurais ri. Malheureusement...  
  
-Ca veut dire que tu veux bien ? répétai-je pleine d'espoir.  
  
Elle secoua timidement la tête, et me fit signe d'approcher pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille :  
  
-Je veux pas que Draco sache que ... que parfois...et ben tu sais...dans mon lit...  
  
-Oh, mais il ne rira pas, ma puce, tu sais bien qu'il est gentil.  
  
Croise les doigts Anna, c'est pas beau de mentir aux petites filles !  
  
Annie baissa la tête et fit la moue. Ok, j'avais comprit !  
  
-Ca va, ça va, dis-je en me relevant. Vous avez tous décidé de comploter contre moi ! Bah je vais me le tartiner...mais ça va pas être de la confiture !  
  
-Oh quelle adorable petite métaphore tu nous fais là, Bunnie ! dit Malfoy en s'allongeant sur le lit en écartant les bras. Tu veux tester la tartine ?  
  
Heu...C'est moi qui est trop d'imagination tordifiée ou ça s'appelle une proposition ???????????  
  
-Pardon ? demandai-je, perplexe.  
  
-Tu as très bien entendu ...  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'elle en vaille la peine, laisse-moi voir !  
  
Et je lui balançai un coussin vers sa figure, qu'il rattrapa de justesse, un sourire mesquin aux coins des lèvres.  
  
(1) En Guadeloupe, il y a des vaches, des cabris (nom créole pour chèvres créoles), et des poules tous les deux mètres autour des routes (ya de la verdure partout !!!)...Ah oui, une fois j'ai même vu un crabe dans le centre ville lol, c'est pour dire !  
  
Voilààààà !! Bon il est pas très long, mais j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment à cause du Bac. D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre sera surement pour le mois prochain quand j'en aurais fini avec tous ces exams !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, siouplééééééééé !! Je veux au moins 5 reviews, ok ? (bah quoi, tous les auteurs ont leurs exigences, alors pourquoi pas moi !!) Gros bisous en attendant la suite ... 


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello tout le monde !!!  
  
Voilà une partie du chapitre 6 (explications a la fin) qui est déjà une grande partie !!!  
  
Maya0 : moi aussi je le sens mal pour elle, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle va s'arranger...enfin lis la suite si tu veux savoir ! merci et bisous.  
  
Alpo : merci merci, voilà la suite !!!!!!!!!! BiZZzz  
  
Nargesse malfoy() : et bien je vois que j'ai de la concurrence là !!! On peut partager un peu, quand même non ?!? fin ché pas, par exemple, un jour tu prends Draco et moi j'ai Tom et pis le lendemain bah on échange, ça te va ? En tout cas, merci. Gros bisous !  
  
Elmire : A l'huile !! à bom je fait dé zéreur dortografe, moua ? faudra que je corrige ça un de ces jours, merci de me le faire rappeler ï ! mici bizoos.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
-C'est vraiment le pied, ici ! lâcha Matt en s'allongeant sur sa serviette de bains.  
  
Nous venions à peine d'arriver sur la petite plage de sable blanc, située à 5 minutes à pieds de l'hôtel, que déjà la majorité de notre petite troupe se dirigeait vers l'eau bleue verte et chaude des Antilles.  
  
-Tu vas pas te baigner ? lui demandai-je en me mettant de la crème sur les épaules.  
  
-Non, j'irai plus tard, je veux d'abord bronzer.  
  
Ah tiens, ça aime bronzer, ce genre d'espèce masculine ?  
  
-Comme tu veux. Tu peux me mettre de la crème dans le dos, s'te plait ?  
  
-Laisse Bunny, je vais le faire, dit une voix traînante à côté de moi.  
  
Malofoie me prit le tube des mains, et je me retournai vers lui en fulminant. Allait-il jamais me laisser tranqu...  
  
Oh vision d'horreur ! Un grand torse blanc parfaitement musclé à l'horizon de devant mes yeux ! Non mais comment une si belle chose peux appartenir à une si misérable créature ? Quoi qu'en y regardant mieux, c'est pas si beau que ça...non non non ! C'est trop blanc, trop banal et y a même pas de poils...pff quel immature ! Et puis en plus...  
  
-Hum hum !se racla la gorge Malfoy.  
  
Je levai rapidement les yeux vers les siens, qui pétillaient d'amusement.  
  
Non, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois tèbè (1) !  
  
-Je sais, je sais, reprit-il en soupirant, mais ne rêve pas trop !  
  
-Donne-moi ça, dis-je froidement en lui reprenant la crème des mains. Je peux le faire toute seule...Merci !  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre, n'est-ce pas Mattounet !?  
  
-Ferme-la, Malofoie, et va barboter dans l'eau avec les autres ! répliqua Matt.  
  
-Oh mais avec plaisir, répondit Mister Blondinet, mais pas sans ma copine de lit. Tu savais qu'on dormait ensemble ?  
  
Et Grato m'attrapa le poignet et me tira de force vers l'eau, à quelques mètres de nous.  
  
-Mais lâche-moi ! criai-je, en vain car il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.  
  
De ma main libre, je lui pinçai les fesses (très utile quand on m'embête) ; il poussa un petit grognement et me lâcha l'espace d'un seconde, avant de me reprendre, et de me mettre sur son épaule en sac à patate.  
  
-Ouch, régime Poulette, tu pèses là haut ! se plaignit-il en avançant de plus en plus vers le rivage.  
  
-Fais-moi redescendre tout de suite ! DRACO MALFOY, J'EXIGE QUE TU ME POSES ! MAINTENANT !! hurlai-je.  
  
-A vos ordres !  
  
Et plouf, j'étais dans l'eau.  
  
Fais chi... Bon on va rester un minimum polie. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Voilà, on se calme...  
  
Bon, ok l'eau était super bonne, tiède, parfaite, mais à cause d'un abruti sans cervelle, il m'était difficile de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.  
  
-Malfoy, dis-je lentement en le regardant méchamment, tu...es...exaspérant !  
  
Celui-ci me sourit d'un air satisfait. Gna, grr, argh ! J'avais envie de le frapper !  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, là-bas ? entendis-je Florence demander à ses deux amies en leur montrant du doigt des surfeurs un peu plus au large.  
  
-Du surf, lui dis-je. Il s'agit de glisser sur les vagues à l'aide d'une planche.  
  
-Cool, on pourra essayer ? cria Frank alors que Mme Harrington nous rejoignait dans l'eau.  
  
-Et bien, il faudra voir cela avec Mr Martin, notre guide-interprète, qui nous rejoindra ce soir pour nous expliquer le programme, répondit-elle. Mmh, l'eau est tellement bonne !  
  
-Alors Draco, commença Mme Barnard en faisant une espèce de brasse pour se rapprocher de nous, j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas trop d'être avec nous !  
  
-Heu...  
  
-Je sais qu'au début ce n'est pas facile ; tu sais, se séparer de ses parents si brutalement, ce n'est jamais évident...mais je te promets que l'on fera tous notre possible pour te faire passer un séjour le moins pénible en notre compagnie !  
  
Draco leva un sourcil en signe d'acquiescement.  
  
Bah c'était pas comme s'il avait exactement perdu ses parents aussi ! Son père n'était qu'à Askaban (ce qui était déjà une grâce contrairement à ce qu'il méritait), et sa mère était logée et nourrie dans une petite chambre à Ste Mangouste...bon ok elle était devenue à moitié folle, mais au moins elle était toujours en vie !  
  
-Alors ? demandai-je à Grato en voyant notre directrice s'éloigner pour rejoindre Mme Harrington et Mr Costello.  
  
-Alors quoi ? répondit-il froidement.  
  
-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Et bien, je prends un bain ; par contre, toi tu devrais aller faire un tour chez le guérisseur optique !  
  
-Avec tout le fric et les pseudos-amis que doit posséder ta famille, continuai-je en choisissant d'ignorer son humour à deux Gallions, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un orphelinat ? Tu n'as même pas été capable de trouver quelqu'un chez qui aller, en attendant la rentrée ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? lança-t-il dans sa lignée de jets glacés.  
  
-'Sais pas. Mais peut-être que si je te demande c'est que ça me fais quelque chose, même dans un certain sens qui n'est pas le tien !  
  
-Ecoute Bunton, j'ai pas envie de gaspiller mon temps à t'entendre raconter des trucs incompréhensibles, alors sois tu fais un effort, soit tu t'en vas...  
  
-Juste histoire de te rafraîchir la mémoire, c'est toi qui m'a amené ici, je veux dire dans l'eau...bon bref, laisse tomber. En tout cas, honnêtement, tu aurais pu avoir une meilleure idée que de venir saboter mon dernier été avec eux ; 'fin je sais que t'es pas très très fut-fut, c'est pas de ta fau...  
  
-Et tu crois que ça m'amuse de devoir rester là avec tous ces gamins, avec...toi ! lâcha Malfoy avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage.  
  
-Oh arrête, c'est trop d'honneur ! Vraiment.  
  
-Draco, Anna ! hurla Annie en me sautant dans les bras.  
  
-Coucou la puce. Où sont tes brassards ?  
  
-Mr Costello a dit que je pouvais les enlever si je restais avec vous au bord. J'ai presque pied, regarde...  
  
La petite fille rousse me lâcha, et toucha le fond de la pointe des pieds, le menton en l'air pour pouvoir respirer.  
  
-Et je sais faire ça aussi, reprit-elle joyeusement en mettant son visage dans l'eau pendant deux secondes. Sans me boucher le nez !  
  
-C'est très bien, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Malofoie qui la regardait d'un air amusé.  
  
Annie lui sauta alors au cou, qui prit par surprise, perdit l'équilibre, et ils finirent tous les deux sous l'eau. La petite éclata de rire en remontant à la surface, et Malfoy fit quelque chose avec ses lèvres qui devait sûrement ressembler à un sourire (sans son air narquois et supérieur habituels...mais c'est un exploit pour lui !!). Ses cheveux maintenant mouillés étaient plaqués en arrière, et avec son petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, il ressemblait à un petit garçon ! Il en était presque mignon...  
  
Mais c'est un presque qui tend vers moins l'infini ; parce que sinon il est vraiment pas beau, avec ses bras musclé, son torse parfait, sa peau si lisse et blanche comme le lait, ses mèches qui lui retombent la plupart du temps devant les yeux et qu'il est obligé de repousser d'un geste de la main ou en secouant légèrement la tête, et puis la berk habitude qu'il a de sourire d'un air mesquin en lui faisant des petits plis aux coins de ses yeux gris et perçants...enfin bref, il est vraiment moche, quoi !  
  
-Bon les enfants, dis-je soudain en revenant à la réalité, je vous laisse.  
  
Malfoy n'avait pas répondu à mes questions, et j'étais toujours aussi curieuse de savoir pourquoi et comment il avait atterri chez nous à Kurlander. Mais ça n'allait être qu'une question de temps, j'allais bien finir par le savoir... Peut-être était-il venu pour moi ? pensai-je en riant intérieurement et en m'allongeant sur ma serviette près d'un Matt endormi, prête pour la bronzette.  
  
(1) Alors tèbè, ça veut dire crétin, idiot, abruti (enfin dans ce registre quoi...je pense même que c'est le verlan de « bête ») en créole ! Très utilisé en Créolie !!!!  
  
Vers 18h, le même jour, Mr Martin nous fut présenté comme étant notre guide-interprète pour la durée de notre séjour. Puis alors que les plus petits commençaient à s'amuser dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, apparemment pas très intéressés par ce qu'il avait à nous dire, l'homme nous fit le programme de visite et de détente de notre semaine : il y avait beaucoup d'après midis à la plage, histoire de ne pas trop ennuyer les enfants. Mr Martin parti ensuite à la plage se renseigner pour le surf, et revint un quart d'heure plus tard nous annoncer que les cours étaient tous les jours à 8h et 17h pour ceux que ça intéressait. Cool cool cool !  
  
Malheureusement de chez malheureusement, le moment que je redoutait le plus arrivait à grand pas ! Toute la journée, je m'étais préparée psychologiquement à passer la nuit par terre et à subir les pires sarcasmes de mon cher ami Grato, et j'appréhendais vraiment ce moment !  
  
-Motivation, motivation Anna ! me dis-je à voix haute en installant un drap par terre au pied du grand lit. Ca aurait pu être pire !  
  
-On commence par parler tout seul, et on finit dans un lit d'hôpital pour troubles mentaux ! ricana Malfoy en s'allongeant sur son lit.  
  
Mdr, le pauvre garçon était tout rouge...et oui, sa pauvre petite peau ne supportait pas bien le soleil, et Môssieur n'avait évidemment pas écouté quand Mr Costello expliquait ce qu'était un tube de crème solaire.  
  
-Comme ta mère !  
  
Miss blonde Tomato me lança un regard remplit de haine.  
  
-Autant pour moi, Grato !  
  
-Je m'appelle Draco, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
-Désenchantée, moi c'est Anna !  
  
-Pourquoi t'es par terre ? me demanda Frank en sortant de la salle de bains.  
  
-Tu t'es lavé les dents et t'as fait pipi avant d'aller te coucher ?  
  
Le petit garçon fit oui de la tête et reposa sa question.  
  
Parce que j'adore le sol, tu savais pas ?  
  
-Et bien, c'est là que je vais dormir !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
-Parce que.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Allez les monstres, au lit maintenant, demain il faut se lever tôt.  
  
-Tu nous raconte une histoire ? cria Annie en se mettant sous ses draps. Avec une princesse et un prince charmant.  
  
-Nooooon, avec des dinosaures ! répliqua Franck en montant dans son lit supérieur.  
  
-Mais les dinosaures, c'est méchant ! Moi je veux une histoire gentille.  
  
-Bon ce seront de gentils dinosaures alors, dis-je en prenant une chaise et en m'installant en face d'eux.  
  
-D'accord !  
  
-J'espère que le gentil dinosaure va sauver la gentille princesse, intervint Malfoy de l'autre bout de la petite chambre.  
  
-Tu veux raconter l'histoire à ma place ?  
  
-Oh non Bunny, je suis sûr que tu le fais très bien !  
  
-Bon alors dors et tais-toi !  
  
-Oui chef.  
  
-C'est bien, bientôt tu me lècheras les pieds !  
  
-Bunton, s'impatienta-t-il, je suis sencé être le seul à lancer des vannes ici, ok !  
  
-Rêve. Allez couché ! Bon votre histoire, ajoutai-je à Annie et Frank. Alors, heu...il était une fois, une petite lapine qui s'appelait Fanny ! Elle était très méchante avec son petit frère...heu...Fannon...  
  
-Comme c'est original, marmona Blondinet du bout de la pièce.  
  
-...et donc Fanny embêtait toujours Fannon, elle lui faisait subir les pires vacheries qui puissent exister et...  
  
-C'est elle la princesse ? demanda soudain Annie.  
  
-Et Fannon c'est le dinosaure ?  
  
-Ah Zut, j'avais oublié. Non, eux ce sont des lapins ! Je vous ferais l'histoire de la princesse et du dinosaure demain ! Là je vais continuer avec Fanny et Fannon, dis-je en entendant les petits un peu grogner. Donc je disais que Fanny emmer...embêtait sans cesse son petit frère. Un jour, alors que la petite lapine préparait encore une farce dans son terrier, elle entendit un cri venant du fond de leur jardin. Elle partit en courrant dans cette direction, mais ne vit personne ; mais lorsqu'elle regarda par terre, elle aperçut un mot. Elle le prit et le lit. Dessus, il y avait marqué que son frère avait été enlevé par des méchants lapins qui réclamaient 10 kilos de carottes en échange. Elle ne voulait pas que ces vilains lapins fassent du mal à son petit frère, car même si elle l'embêtait constamment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait énormément et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Fanny avait très très peur et elle était vraiment triste que Fannon ne soit plus là, alors elle partit chercher les 10 kilos de carottes...les dix derniers kilos qu'il restait chez eux pour les nourrir, mais elle s'en fichait, car tout ce qu'il lui importait pour le moment était de retrouver son frère. Elle plaça donc les carottes au fond du jardin, là où elle avait trouvé le mot, et partit pleurer dans sa chambre. Le lendemain matin, dès qu'elle fut levée, elle courut vers le fond du jardin et y trouva Fannon, endormi dans l'herbe. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'excusa pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait très fort. Morale de l'histoire : n'attendez pas de perdre quelqu'un pour lui dire que vous tenez à lui !  
  
Je jetai un coup d'œil aux bouts de choux qui avaient l'air de roupiller comme des anges...  
  
-Je vous aime, murmurai-je en remontant les draps sur leurs épaules. Dormez bien !  
  
Puis je m'allongeai sur mon super lit confortable on el suelo, alors que la pluie commençait doucement à tomber dehors.  
  
Allez fais de beaux rêves ma pauv' fille !  
  
-C'était très émouvant, Bountie ! fit une voix traînante au-dessus de ma tête.  
  
J'ouvris les yeux en sursauts et aperçut Malfoy juste au-dessus de moi. Apparemment, il était allongé sur le ventre dans le sens inverse du lit, mais malgré le peu de lumière que nous offrait la lune cachée par quelques nuages, je sentais clairement qu'il me fixait.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je exaspérée. Tu veux peut-être qu'on échange de place ?  
  
-Bunny, je sais que tu as le sens du partage, mais ça ira !  
  
-Ouais, on peut pas en dire autant pour ton cas...  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas refusé de venir dans le lit avec moi !  
  
-Oui bon ça va ! Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais !  
  
-Rien, répondit-il simplement.  
  
-Très bien, dis-je en lui tournant le dos. Bonne nuit.  
  
Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel je fixais l'armoire qui m'arrivait en plein sur la face à cause du manque de place, incapable de dormir. Puis machinchosederrièremoi reprit la parole :  
  
-Je savais pas que Matt et toi vous étiez orphelins !  
  
-Tu dormiras moins con cette nuit...  
  
-Très drôle ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ?  
  
-Ca ne te regarde pas pour le moment. Peut-être que je te raconterais si tu me dis pourquoi tu es ici...  
  
-C'est ça...  
  
-Tant pis pour toi ! Bon laisse-moi dormir maintenant, je suis fatiguée, mentis-je.  
  
J'entendis des plissement de draps dans mon dos et supposai que Malfoy se remettait dans le bon sens du lit.  
  
Malgré le décalage horaire, je n'étais pas du tout fatiguée ; déjà trop excitée à l'idée de revenir en Guadeloupe, il fallait en plus que je passe la nuit sur le sol ! Et par la barbe de Merlin l'Enchanteur, un orage s'annonçait...la pluie martelait de plus en plus fort les vitres et un coup de tonnerre venait de retentir. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça !  
  
Je n'ai pas peur de l'orage... Je n'ai pas peur de l'orage...  
  
BOOM RRRRRH ! (c'est le tonnerre)  
  
On reste zen, Anna ! Ce n'est que du bruit, je ne risque absolument rien ! Pense à quelque chose de rassurant...les Schtroumpfes ! la la la la la la la lAAAAAAH !!! Bon tant pis, je peux pas rester là comme ça...  
  
Je me levai en hésitant, prit mon drap et regardai autour de moi. Y aller ou ne pas y aller ? Telle était la question ! Un autre coup de tonnerre m'aida rapidement à choisir et je m'allongeai sur le lit double, le plus loin possible du virus Malfoyien.  
  
Deux secondes plus tard, alors que j'étais bien installée sous mes draps et bien en sécurité, celui-ci se mit doucement à rire en se tournant vers moi.  
  
-Tais-toi, je dors, lui lançai-je agacée.  
  
-Mr le Sol commençait à être trop dur avec toi ? demanda Grato en s'approchant tout près de moi. Ou bien tu n'en pouvais plus d'être loin de moi ?  
  
Il était vraiment très très prés... je pouvais sentir son souffle goût dentifrice sur mon visage. Avantage : j'étais enroulée dans mon propre drap, et l'Abruti ne pouvait heureusement pas me toucher. Inconvénient : j'étais vraiment à la limite du lit et ne pouvais plus reculer.  
  
-Toutes les filles ne sont pas folles de toi, Mr Je-me-crois-irrés...Aaah !  
  
Un éclair illumina toute la petite chambre et me fit tomber par terre.  
  
Malfoy n'en pouvait plus de rire...j'avais envie de le baffer !  
  
-Ca n'a rien de drôle, j'ai peur de l'orage depuis que je suis toute petite, lui expliqua-je en remontant sur le lit, énervée. Et en plus, il ne va pas tarder à tonner !  
  
A peine avais-je dit cela que le « Rrh » du ciel commençait. J'agrippai hyper fort le bras d'un Malfoy hilarant et enfouit ma tête dans mon oreiller.  
  
-Aurais-tu perdu le soi-disant courage des Griffondor dans la mer ce matin, Bunton ? demanda-t-il en dégageant son bras de mes doigts crispés alors que le tonnerre s'éloignait.  
  
-Je me trouve déjà très courageuse d'être venu dans ce lit avec toi, Malfoy ! Et puis tu peux parler, à chaque fois qu'il se passe un truc à Poudlard, tu es le premier à aller te cacher.  
  
-Mais je ne suis pas à Griffondor...  
  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, toi tu es peureux, bête et méchant ! C'est pour ça que tu es à Serpentard !  
  
-Bon, on arrête la séance de compliments, je sens que je vais rougir, dit-il en s'écartant de moi.  
  
-Tu veux dire rugir...  
  
-T'aimerais bien m'entendre rugir, avoue !  
  
Dans quel sens je dois prendre ça ? Et pourquoi j'ai dit ça, aussi ? Pff quelle cruche, je suis !  
  
-Sans façons ! Tu vois Malfoy, tu fais partie des gens que je ne supporte pas et que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre rugir !  
  
-Je te rassure, c'est réciproque.  
  
-Génial, on est au moins d'accord sur un point !  
  
-Ouais, allez, bonne nuit...  
  
-Je te demande pardon ? dis-je étonnée.  
  
-J'ai dit, reprit calmement Malfoy, « ouais.allez.bonne.nuit »  
  
-Ah ouais, tiens c'est bizarre, c'est bien ce que j'avais comprit !  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre là-dedans...  
  
-A part le fait que toi, être sans cœur, tu viennes de souhaiter de passer un bonne nuit à moi, être avec cœur, ça n'a pas grand chose de bizarre, effectivement !  
  
-Bunton, tu es complètement folle ! lâcha le blond à côté de moi, en un soupir.  
  
-Merci, Harry me le dit souvent, aussi.  
  
-T'es obligée de parler de celui-là, même pendant les vacances ?  
  
-Heu non.  
  
-Parfait, alors tu peux changer de sujet, et par la même occasion te taire ? dit Malofoie entre ses dents en me tournant le dos.  
  
-...Non plus ! Oh non, pas de quoi me remercier, enchaînai-je rapidement.  
  
Il ne répondit pas, et la lumière d'un éclair fit son entrée dans la chambre.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est drôle de l'enrager ! C'est vrai quoi, je ne connais cet abruti que depuis une année, mais je sais qu'il en a fait bavé à Harry, Ron et Hermione pendant 6 ans, alors je peux bien les venger un peu...Surtout pour Harry ! Pas que j'en suis encore amoureuse (quoi que)...mais Harry est le plus gentil garçon que je connaisse ; et avec tout ce qu'il a subi d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, je peux bien lui faire plaisir en emmerdant un emmerdeur (c'est à dire l'autre là, à côté de moi !). Qui plus est, j'accomplis également cette lourde tâche pour ma satisfaction personnelle ! Et ... coup de tonnerre ...et...j'ai peeeeur !  
  
-Tu dors ? chuchotai-je au dos de Grato.  
  
Toujours pas de réponse.  
  
-Attends, tu vas pas me laisser toute seule !  
  
Je lui tapotai l'épaule pour le réveiller.  
  
-Ne touche pas à mes coups de soleil, Bunton, l'entendis-je siffler entre ses dents.  
  
-Désolée, mais t'endors pas...  
  
-Et pourquoi ? Je te signale qu'il est 21h ici, autrement dit, il est 3h du matin pour nous, et je suis légèrement crevé ...  
  
-Mais si c'est que légèrement, tu peux encore rester éveillé alors ? dis-je d'une voix un peu suppliante.  
  
-Non.  
  
-S'te plait, s'te plait... Il faut que quelqu'un parle, sinon ça me stresse !  
  
-Encore cette histoire d'orage ! T'es vraiment une gamine. Même Annie et Tom ne bronchent pas.  
  
-Oh c'est pas une question d'âge, ça s'appelle une phobie, et je suppose que je dois être orageophobe ou quelque chose dans le genre...Tout le monde a des phobies !  
  
Bon toutes mes excuses, ce chapitre n'est pas fini du tout...je ne comptais pas le poster maintenant, du moins pas avant d'avoir écrit la fin, mais je déménage et je ne sais vraiment pas quand j'aurais le temps de recopier la suite, donc je me suis dit (et aussi en partie grâce à ma Léa adorée) que ce serait déjà pas mal de mettre ça !!!!  
  
Donc voilà pour l'instant...je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite, promit ; mais en attendant...REVIEWS siouplé !! 


End file.
